A New Leaf
by Pamthegreat
Summary: When the acceptance letter for the prestigious Republic City University came, Korra took the chance for freedom and left. Now she has to balance school, a new social life, and master airbending all while trying to catch the interest of a stoic golden eyed firebender. Modern day. Makorra.
1. Starry Eyed

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

Recommended listening: Starry Eyed - Ellie Goulding

* * *

_Next thing, we're touching_  
_ You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_  
_ And everybody glows_  
_ Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

* * *

Korra felt Naga press her wet nose against her arm, urging her master forward, the large polarbear dog eager to get off the boat. "I'm going, I'm going, no need to be so pushy," she laughed as she mounted Naga and nudged her forward.

Naga flew off the boat at lightning speed, startling the crew that were unloading crates and luggage.

"Sorry!" Korra called as she zoomed away.

It had been many, many years since the last time she had smelled the city air. Gasoline, car exhaust, and the sea hit the avatar like a ton of bricks, bringing on a slew of memories of the summers she spent here; master Katara and her eating ice cream on the steps of Air Temple Island, Tenzin blowing her up in the air with his airbending, and baking cookies with Pema as she hummed a cheerful song.

The avatar was more than ecstatic when she got accepted into the local and very prestigious university in the city. When she was getting ready to graduate from her secondary studies, Master Katara, knowing of the Avatar's desire to escape the cold plains of their ancestral home and start a life in the city, had urged her to apply to a school outside their country and defended her when she brought the subject up to the White Lotus.

The wise old waterbender pointed out to the protesting White Lotus Members that the Avatar needed to experience the real world, not be cooped up in a cage like an animal. She also pointed out that Korra had yet to master airbending, and the only airbending master in the world happened to live in Republic City.

Knowing that arguing with the woman who had been a teacher and friend to two Avatars was futile, the White Lotus reluctantly agreed. So when the acceptance letter came, Korra jumped at the chance to leave.

Korra smiled as Naga ran them through the city with familiar ease, dodging the food carts, satomobiles, and the citizens as the large colossal statue of her predecessor came into view.

"Whoa," she called as she pulled on Naga's reigns, stopping in front of the large pro-bending arena.

Not seeing the people she was meeting here, Korra hopped off her best friend and pulled off her favorite dark and light blue stripped pull over sweater.

Looking around the Avatar noticed the posters on the arena's glass doors that advertised the two teams that were going to be fighting each other the upcoming weekend. Walking towards the poster she let her eyes wander over the words. "The Fire Ferrets," she mumbled as she read of the poster and stared at the team. The waterbender and earthbender had easy going smiles while the firebender held a stern expression.

Korra felt her eyes linger over the golden eyes of the Fire Ferret firebender, he and the earthbender looked familiar, 'Where have I seen them before?'

Before she could dig deeper in her memory of where she had seen them, a chorus of childish voices called her name.

"Korra!" Three kids called as they ran up to her, their mother following at a slower pace.

"Jinora, Ikki, Meelo!" Korra greeted with a smile as three little bodies flung themselves onto her in tight hugs.

"Korra! Is it true that you're coming to live with us? And that you're going to school here now? And is it true that grandpa Aang's soul is in you? Oh, oh and –

Jinora roughly pushed Ikki, making the smaller girl stop mid-sentence. "Hey!" Ikki said.

But before the two girls could start to fight, a small woman lightly pushed them away from each other. "Girls!" She said sternly. "Enough." The woman turned her face towards Korra and gave her a tired smile. "Korra, how are you?" She asked as she brought the Avatar into a hug as much as her pregnant belly allowed.

"Pema," Korra greeted as she hugged the woman. "You look great! How much longer until you pop?"

Pema laughed as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Just a couple of more months, thank goodness."

"I can't believe it," the avatar said as she placed a hand on the older woman's stomach. Suddenly excitement swelled within her when she sensed the baby was going to be another airbender, along with a bit of pride as the baby kicked her hand. 'Aang,' she thought as the baby kick again, making more pride swell. She was used to feeling a bit of her predecessors feelings, especially when she was around Katara and her family. "I bet Tenzin's excited," she said placing her hand back down, "speaking of, where is he?"

Pema rolled her eyes in annoyance. "He got caught up in come council meeting. He really did want to be here to see you in."

Korra waved her hand in dismissal with a smile. "I'm going to be here for a while; he'll have all the time in the world to see me."

"Come on then," Pema said with a smile as she wrapped an arm around Korra's shoulders. Let's get you settled in."

.0.

Air Temple Island was exactly how she remembered it, flying bison roaming the sky, filling the island with their loud groans, lemurs in the trees chatting away, the friendly air acolytes and the beautiful scenery. The only difference now where the heights of all ten thousand five hundred and fifty two trees and there were more White Lotus sentries posted everywhere compared to when she used to visit.

"When do classes start?" Tenzin asked conversationally as her walked her towards her room after dinner. The airbending master had offered her room and board when he was alerted that she would be attending university there, claiming that it was a much quieter place to study. But Korra knew that Tenzin assumed she would skip airbending practice if she lived on her own and she had a feeling that he wanted to 'keep on eye' on her due to her knack of getting into trouble.

"Monday," she replied.

"Have you picked a major?"

Korra shrugged, "No, but I have a few in mind."

"Just remember to pick something that will aid you in your duties as the Avatar," Tenzin said.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know." She hated when people told her what she needed to do in order to be the best Avatar anyone has seen. Like anyone knew what it took to be an Avatar.

As they stopped in front of her door Tenzin looked suddenly uncomfortable, opening and closing his mouth.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" The Avatar asked.

Tenzin seemed alarmed for a moment before sighing. Straightening his shoulders, he looked at her. "I know you're a grown woman now Korra," he said as they paused outside her door. "But you do still have to abide by the rules."

"Okay?" She drawled waiting for him to go on.

"I know that as a young adult, you get… urges."

"Oh spirits," Korra said as she shook her head side to side in mortification.

"And sometimes people want to act on the urges."

Before the airbending master could go on Korra held her hands up. "Tenzin!" She hollered, halting the man in mid-sentence, "My mom and your mom gave me that speech when I was ten, please, save us both from embarrassment and don't finish your sentence."

Tenzin turned beet red, making Korra chuckle. "Point being, there are no boys are allowed in the girls dormitory and no girls are allowed in the boys."

"Got it," she said saluting him. Not that they needed to worry about her bringing someone home. She was as alluring as a rock. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Tenzin said. "Oh and Korra."

Korra turned and looked at him. "I don't approve the length of those shorts."

The Avatar looked down at her jean shorts, they weren't that short. Rolling her eyes again, she waved her hand. "_Goodnight_," she said and closed the door.

Her room was a decent size with a bed along the wall, the way she liked it, a closet and a tiny desk in the corner that held her laptop and some books. It was plain. But she didn't see herself staying at the island for long. Once she mastered airbending she was going to find a place of her own.

Flopping down onto her bed she smiled and placed her hands behind her head. Her life was never dull. Being the avatar she always had something to do. Whether it was learning how to bend an element or attend some sort of diplomatic ball, there was always something; just the way she liked it. A new adventure as she saw it.

Smiling wider Korra closed her eyes. 'And tomorrow starts a whole new one.'

.0.

Korra moved her leg up and down as the ferry docked, drumming her fingers along to the music coming from her iPod.

The weekend had _finally_ passed after feeling like the two days was two months.

Heaving her messenger bag onto her shoulder, the Avatar stepped off the boat and followed the other people with backpacks and the universities logo on their shirts.

The university was hard to miss; it was a large circle of buildings smack dab in the middle of the city. But for being in the middle of a busy metropolis, Korra couldn't deny that the campus itself was beautiful.

The buildings of the university were brick, sticking out against the silvery buildings of the city. Trees, shrubs, small lakes, fountains and statues of important people lined the walkways outside, giving the campus a serene feeling.

Most students there was impeccably dressed in high end fashion, but being a very prestigious school were mostly only rich kids attend, the Avatar expected nothing less.

Looking down at her outfit Korra shrugged at her choice. Her 'too short' jean shorts, blue converses and her favorite pull over sweater. 'I guess I didn't get the fashion memo,' she thought and continued walked towards the university.

She felt everyone's eyes on her as she walked, which she expected. Once the she had made her decision on where she was going to attend for college, every news source around the world broadcasted it.

Smiling at the people who made eye contact with her, she walked into the large building in the middle of campus. "The Student Union" flashed across a screen above the doors as Korra dodged the students flooding out.

The Student Union was large and circular. The bottom floor held the ballroom, the food court, and a little mall. The second and third floor were more ballrooms from what the Avatar could tell, and the forth was a quiet study area. The building smelled of coffee and Subway as students bustled in and out of the elevators and stairs.

"Maps! Maps! Do any new students need a map?" A student yelled as he held up a map.

"Oh I do!" Korra said and the guy immediately stopped and stared at her wide eyed.

"Av-Avatar Korra," he stammered.

'Really?' she thought as she refrained from rolling her eyes. "Can I get a map?"

The boy blinked and continued to stand there like he didn't hear her.

"Hey! Can the girl get a map or what?" A boy with black hair in the shape of a turtle duck and friendly green eyes said. He looked vaguely familiar.

The green eyed boy took a map from the other gaping boy and turned to her, a wide smile on his face. "Here you go ma'am."

"Thank you," Korra said as she looked down at the map. 'I have no clue what I'm looking at. I shouldn't have missed orientation. Stupid Master Shi and making me practice firebending, I knew I should've came to orientation instead, but oh no, spirits forbid I actually live a life—

"Do you need help?" The green eyed boy offered stopping her in mid thought.

Korra laughed, "Yeah actually, I missed orientation and I've never been on campus before."

"Ohhh, must've been doing something important, not many can miss orientation. But no biggie, it just so happens that I am part of SGA and know this campus inside and out. Would you like a quick tour?"

"That'd be great!" Korra said with a smile.

"Bolin," the boy greeted as he held out his hand.

"Korra," she said as she shook his hand. "And please don't call me Avatar."

"Will do, but just so you know, I already knew your name, I mean you are the Avatar. But I figured it was politer to have you introduce yourself than to just call you by your informal name."

Korra was taken aback by that. Normally every civilian she met never let her introduce herself; they just automatically called her by her name.

"Come on," Bolin said as he placed an arm around her shoulder and led her outside, "let's explore the campus, I promise; it's not as big as you think it is."

"Your chariot," he said as he pointed to a black golf cart, SGA written in large gold letters on it.

"Where'd you get the sweet ride?" Korra teased as she sat down.

"Perks of being an officer in SGA. You should join, it will give you good experience at leading and you'll make tons of friends."

"Meh," Korra said as she scrunched her nose. "If everyone is going to blatantly stare at me like that one kid did, I don't want friends."

"Not everyone is like that," Bolin said.

"I can tell," Korra said as she smiled at Bolin, making his smile widen.

.0.

Come to find out, Bolin had two classes with her, which relieved the Avatar. Now she didn't have to bother making anymore friends.

Not that she didn't like people or want more friends, she just felt herself to be socially inept. Being locked up in a compound for most of her life made her feel like she lacked the necessary skills for communicating.

"What are you majoring in?" She asked as they made their way out of their humanities class.

"Not sure yet," Bolin said as he put his sunglasses on. "I'm only a sophomore, I still have time to decide so I'm kind of just wandering until something piques my interest. You?"

"Same," she said. "I'll probably end up majoring in pre-law or something along those lines. I have to 'pick something that will aid me in being the Avatar.' What a crock."

Bolin looked at her. "Major in philosophy."

"What?" Korra laughed out.

"Major in philosophy. It's almost a complete waste of major. But hey, at least you majored in something."

Korra smiled at him. "I'm supported by the people, you know and I don't think they will like that the Avatar wasted their tax dollars on majoring in philosophy. Do you have any idea of what you'd_ like_ to do?"

Bolin shrugged. "Not really. Maybe try and become a professional Probender, I'm on a local team, maybe a scout will see me or something."

Korra paused and wacked her arm into his stomach, her eyes wide in excitement, "That's where I saw you from; you're the earthbender for the Fire Ferrets! I saw your face on the post on the doors of the arena."

"That's me!" Bolin said with a cocky smile after he regained his breath from the blow of her arm. "Me, my brother, and this dude Hasook are the Fire Ferrets."

"Wow," Korra said as she smiled in awe. "You look exactly like your picture on the poster."

"Well…it is me," Bolin stated with a questionable look towards Korra, making the Avatar blush in embarrassment.

'See Korra, this is why you don't have any friends,' she thought. 'You're embarrassing.'

"We have a match Friday night, you wanna come?" Bolin asked. "You'll get a back stage pass and everything."

"Yeah!" Korra said, grateful that the awkward moment passed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Bolin beamed, "Great! My brother's going to love you!"

.0.

"Absolutely not!" Tenzin hollered. "You are not going to watch some game in this dangerous city."

Korra scoffed. She knew this argument was coming. She prepared for it all week. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Tenzin. And I'm an adult, you can't tell me what to do!"

"You're only eighteen that is nowhere near being an adult. It is dangerous for the Avatar to be roaming the streets at night just to see some game!"

"This isn't some game! It's probending! I wandered around the South Pole and nothing happened to me."

"The South Pole is completely different than Republic City Korra. There are people here who will do anything to hurt you."

Korra rolled her eyes. "You all have been saying that for years and I'm still fine. If anyone tries to hurt me, it will be the last time they see the daylight. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you Korra," Tenzin said. "I don't trust the city or the people in it."

"Tenzin I'm going to be fine!" Korra said exasperated.

"You are not going to that game Korra and that's final. The sole reasons you are here is for school and to master airbending, not attend some game that is nothing but a mockery to traditional bending."

Korra opened and closed her month, before her eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. Giving Tenzin a dark look, she stormed away.

"Tenzin," Pema's soft voice called from the table, making the airbending master sigh. "She is not our prisoner."

Tenzin sighed as he sat next to her. "I was instructed to protect her, Pema. There are many people out there –"

Pema put a hand over her husband's mouth. "There are many people out there willing to hurt her, but she is a big girl and very capable of taking care of herself. You saw how she took down that man who posed as an air acolyte when he tried to attack her. And she was only twelve. Imagine her now."

Tenzin smiled at the memory. He would never forget looking at a triumphant Korra as she looked at the man that was currently tied up, scorch marks along his clothes and drenched with water.

The master knew he needed to let Korra go out on her own, but there was just an overwhelming need to shelter her. He had known her all of her life; to him she was just like a daughter. Fragile and sweet, although, not so much anymore.

"She's not that little girl you remember, Tenzin," Pema said softly. "She needs to spread her wings."

His wife was right. "Do you think I should go apologize?"

"I highly recommend it."

Tenzin sighed again as he walked to the girls dormitory and knocked lightly on Korra's door.

"Korra," he called. When he received no answer he knocked again. "Korra, we need to have a talk."

The airbending masters eyebrows furrowed when he still didn't receive an answer. He knew Korra was stubborn, but not that stubborn. "Korra?" he called again as he opened her door slowly only to realize that her window was wide open and there was no avatar.

"Korra!" Tenzin growled in irritation as he looked down that the water below her window, seeing no sign of her.

Korra smirked in triumph as she waterbent the water out of her hair. 'Sucker,' she thought as she began to walk down the hallway still looking at Air Temple Island through the windows.

"Hey!" Someone shouted grabbing her by her arms, startling the Avatar. "What are you doing back here?"

Korra looked at the young man and everything stopped. He was tall and handsome. With ink black hair and golden eyes that were staring at her. Hard. His face wore a harsh expression as his mouth moved. The place were his hands were grasping her arms were warm and tingling. 'Where had I seen him before?'

"Hello?" The young man asked angrily. "Are you deaf?"

"No!" Korra said as she yanked her arms away from him. "I can hear you just fine."

"What are you doing back here?" The man said, getting straight to the point.

Korra crossed her arms. "I'm looking for someone; he's on one of the teams playing tonight."

"Crazy stalker fans are not allowed back here without a badge. I'm calling security."

"I am not a crazy stalker fan!" Korra huffed. "I was invited here."

"Uh huh, sure," the man said as he dialed on his phone.

Korra humphed and smacked the phone out of his hand, listening as the phone hit the marble floor. "I am _not_ a crazy stalker fan! And I refuse to allow you to get me in trouble for something I'm not."

"Hey!" The man yelled as he picked up his phone. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but you're really pushing."

"I'm really pushing it? You're the one who's accusing me of being a psycho!"

"Accusing?" The man laughed holding the body of his phone in one hand and it's battery in the other. "I'm stating a fact."

Before Korra could set the man on fire, Bolin called her name. "Korra!" He said excitedly and the Avatar was suddenly engulfed in a hug from behind. "I'm so glad you made it!"

Korra turned and smiled at Bolin. "I told you I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I see you met my brother Mako. Firebender for the Fire Ferrets."

"Brother?" Korra said with a scrunch faced.

"It's alright Mako," she heard Bolin say as he looked down at her and grinned. "She's with me."

"Well not with him, with him," Korra said as she slightly slid away from him. "Just, with him."

"I'm not implying anything else," Bolin said with a teasing smile.

"Oh you implied it."

Mako looked at them with an unimpressed look before walking off "You need to stop inviting your fan girls back here."

"How many times do I need to tell you Jerkbender that I am not a fan girl!"

Mako ignored her as he turned into a room making the Avatar fume.

"I can't believe that's your brother." Korra said as Bolin began to lead her into the same room.

"Eh, ignore him, that's what I do most of the time."

Korra glared at Mako as she walked passed him, the firebender completely ignoring her.

"So, welcome to the Fire Ferrets locker room!" Bolin said. "That's Hasook."

The waterbender gave Korra a look over sneered and turned back towards the arena.

"Jeeze, what got both your teammates panties in a twist?" Korra asked as she sneered back at Hasook.

"Lack of sex," Bolin said loudly so his teammates heard. "They don't get as many 'fans' as I do."

"No Bolin," Mako said as he walked towards him. "We just don't lower our standards."

'How fucking rude.' Korra thought.

Bolin rolled his eyes. "Hater," he whispered to her making the Avatar laugh. "Well I've got a game to win." It was then that Korra noticed that the team was wearing their uniforms. "Wish me luck?"

Korra gave him a smile and kissed his cheek. "Good luck!" she said ignoring the feeling of Mako's eyes on her.

Bolin gave her a wide grin as he put his helmet on as the lift brought him and his teammates down to the ring.

The Avatar bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement as the players began to take their posts. The bell dinged and the players were off in a fury of fire, earth, and water. And one by one Korra watched as Mako, Bolin and occasionally Hasook knocked the other players back until they completely fell off.

She was transfixed. From the sharp, easy movements of their modern bending, to the competitiveness of the game, Korra loved it.

As the third quarter began, Bolin and Hasook began to lose some luster, making Mako do the brunt of the work.

Korra watched with anxiousness as Mako dodged a flying earth disk before returning the attack with a kick of fire, sending the waterbender and earthbender of the opposing team flying back into the water.

The bell rang signaling the end of the game as the announcer proclaimed the Fire Ferrets as the winners.

Mako took off his helmet, a stoic expression on his face, but his golden eyes were alit with happiness at his win. Korra's heart suddenly started to hammer a staccato as feelings she had never felt before sprang up. And it was at that moment Korra knew, he was her soulmate. Although she never had met him until today and he was a huge jackass, that man with the golden eyes like a dragon, was the one.

"Great job!" Korra cheered as the Fire Ferrets entered their locker room. "And Mako, wow! That finish."

"Oh, you're still here?" Mako asked as he walked passed her showing no interest in her complement.

Korra deflated, her heart giving a little lurch. "Oh, you're still a jerk?"

She felt an arm go around her shoulders and looked to see Bolin giving her a wide grin. "Not bad for seeing your first game huh?"

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome!" Korra said. "You're going to have to show me some of those modern techniques; they're so much cooler than traditional."

"Funny," Mako said as he turned and looked at her. "Blue eyes that are only seen in the Water Tribes, I would've taken you as a waterbender."

Korra gave him a cocky smirk and crossed her arms. "No, I am a waterbender and an earthbender. Firebender too."

"How—' Mako started before taking a good look at her. "You're the Avatar."

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," Korra said.

"I'm such an idiot," Mako said to himself as he shook his head.

"Right again! Your ability to observe is astounding."

Mako glared at her. "Of all the people you could've met at school Bolin, you bring back the Avatar."

"You'll learn to love me!" Korra said with a big smile.

"Tahno and his posse are throwing a party at their place," Bolin said as he put his arms around Korra's and Mako's shoulder. "Wanna go?"

"You know how I feel about those parties, Bo," Mako said.

"A little fun couldn't hurt you, you stick in the mud," Bolin said. "You don't have work tomorrow anyway."

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Fine," he sighed. "But we're only staying for a little while."

"What about you, Korra?" Bolin asked. "Wanna go?"

Korra grimaced. "I don't think I can. I actually had to sneak out and left my phone at home. Tenzin's probably having a coronary because he can't get a hold of me. I'm surprised the White Lotus hasn't showed up yet."

"Come on," Bolin pleaded, giving her a puppy look. "If they haven't found you yet and there's no smoke signal in the sky, then they're probably not looking for you. And if they are, the last place they'll look is Tahno's apartment."

Korra looked at him with uncertainty. She really could carless if Tenzin was pissed she snuck out. She was an adult, she could do want she wanted. But airbending practice was bright and early tomorrow morning and she had a lot of homework to do.

Deep down though, the Avatar knew it wasn't airbending practice or homework she was worried about. It was the anxiety of being surrounded by people at a party. People _her_ age. Not old bending masters or sentry men that were sworn to protect her and forced to like her. But people with similar interest of her own and attending the same university. Who came from different social backgrounds and who judged others harder than the spirits judged the mortals.

"Please?" Bolin pleaded. "I promise I won't let people heckle you."

His puppy dog look was too much for her. "Fine, I'll go."

Bolin let out a loud whoop as he pushed them out of the locker room. "We're gonna have to stop at our place and change first."

"Sure," Korra said not really listening to Bolin. She was too busy mulling over the new situation she got in. She was going into a snake pit.

'I'm the fucking Avatar,' she thought as she vaguly listened to Bolin prattle on about the people who were probably going to be there. 'I can command almost all the elements, I'm the bridge between the spirit world and the human world and I'm scared of people at a party? What's the worst they could do?'

As she looked a Mako, she remembered his earlier demeanor towards her and the sting of it. 'They can reject you like he did,' her subconscious said making the anxiousness kick up a notch.

.0.

The tiny apartment was cramped with people, some Korra recognized from classes, others she didn't. The loud bass from the music coming from the speakers shook the walls and the air smelled of marijuana and beer. "How are they not getting in trouble for this? Don't their neighbors complain?" Korra yelled over the music as Bolin dragged her through the throng of people.

"School associated housing," Mako yelled to her. "The people who live here don't care about the noise on the weekend and most of the security turns a blind eye."

Korra felt Bolin let go of her forearm and turned his back to her to greet some friends and suddenly she felt very vulnerable. She felt everyone's eyes on her and heard their whispers over the loud music 'Is that the Avatar?' The anxiousness came back tenfold. Suddenly, she felt the spark of tingles again as a warm hand was placed on her shoulder and turned to see Mako looking at her. His eyes held reassurance making her calm instantly.

Before Korra could give me a small grateful smile, he turned his attention to people calling his name, his reassuring hand leaving her shoulder as he walked away, the tingles fading away with the warmth that his hand had left behind.

Korra watched Mako as he shook hands with his friends, a smile on his face. 'He has a beautiful smile,' she thought, before she caught the eyes of the girls in his group, giving her a glare.

The anxiousness began to set in again, but before it could spread Korra righted her shoulders and stood straight. 'I'm not afraid of people I can throw out the window with my pinky,' she thought staring back at the people who were staring at her. Daring them to try her. 'Let them judge me.'

"This Korra," she heard Bolin say as he poked her, making her turn her attention to him. "She's in my humanities and government class. Korra, this is Tahno, captain of the Wolfbats."

"Korra?" The man in front of her drawled. From what she could see from the blacklight, Tahno, who was sitting on the couch surrounded by woman, had black greasy looking hair and blue eyes. His face held a smirk as he sized her up. "Isn't that the name of the uh-vatar?"

"The one and only," Korra said as she glared at him when she noticed his stare was focused on her chest. "And my face is up here."

Tahno looked unfazed as he gave her another smirk. "I know where your pretty face is, love, I was just wondering how someone with such poor stature can have the power of the universe."

"Poor stature? That's rich coming from a boy wearing too much eyeliner," Korra said crossing her arms.

Tahno was silent for a few seconds before smiling and winking at her. "I like you uh-vatar. Here," he said as he handed her a red solo cup. "Have a drink and enjoy the party."

"Uh huh," Korra said giving Bolin a look and walking away.

The Avatar wandered around, watching the people at the party and as time went on, and the initial shock of the Avatar actually being at the party wore off, people began to introduce themselves to her, making Korra feel more and more at ease. A boy from her math class taught her how to play beer pong while a girl from her literature class explained how to smoke a bong, although the Avatar declined to several times.

Excusing herself, a still fully sober Korra made her way out onto the small patio, surprised to see Mako's tall frame leaning over the balcony. "Hey there, Cool Guy," Korra said as she came up next to him. "Fancy seeing you out here."

Mako looked at her and Korra's heart stopped. The lights from the city lighting his eyes in a way that made them seem like they were glowing and the cool breeze that signaled autumn was on its way blew his hair around gently. "Avatar Korra," he greeted.

Korra hissed. "Please," she said as her heart started to beat again. "Don't call me by that formal name."

"Avatar then?" He offered taking a swig from the beer bottle in his hands and Korra grimaced.

"No, no, that shitbird Tahno has been calling be that all night," she said, throwing the liquid from the cup he gave her over the balcony. "It's just Korra."

"Not a big drinking fan?" Mako asked with a smirk.

"No, don't mind drinking, just not from what Tahno gives me. Don't trust him."

"Don't blame you, the guys a sleaze ball."

Korra laughed as she looked out at the city. "I like your friends. A lovely man informed me that the reason why people avoid me is because they're afraid of me."

"I can see it; you do have the power of the universe in your hands."

"Not the universe," Korra said. "But that does explain why I never had any friends growing up."

Mako was silent as they watched the university. 'Wow, this guys a real talker,' she thought.

"Do you go to school to?" Korra asked, breaking the silence.

Mako nodded. "Junior year."

"What are you studying?"

"Law enforcement. You?"

"Undecided. Third year, doesn't that mean you get to intern at a police station."

"Yup."

"So you're a cop then?"

"Cop in training," he clarified.

"Oooh," Korra drawled. "So you're a rent a cop with a probending career on the side. I got it."

"I am not a rent a cop," Mako said as he stood straight. "I'm an intern."

Korra turned around and leaned her elbows on the balcony, a smirk on her face. "Okay, then on the solo runs you get to do. What do you get to patrol?"

Mako deflated as he looked down. "A mall, sometimes car meters," he mumbled.

"Ha!" Korra said. "Rent a cop."

Mako glared at her. "You know, for a world leader who is supposed to bring peace to the world, you sure are smarmy."

"World leader in training. I get to be smarmy for a few more years."

"No wonder you don't have any friends," Mako said.

"Wrong, I just made a whole bunch of friends," Korra said as she waved to a boy at the party.

"Korra!" The boy screamed as he stuck his head out of the sliding glass door. A wave of marijuana wafting out. "You rock!"

"You too Yin!" Korra said and the guy hollered a 'Hell yeah' before closing the door.

"I won the beer pong game for him," Korra said, Mako looking at her with surprise. "Told you I made friends."

Mako shook his head again as he turned back towards the city. The silence returned making Korra fidget.

"Have you lived in Republic city all your life?"

Mako nodded, but said nothing. "I feel like I've lived here all my life because I came here so often to visit Tenzin and Pema," Korra continued. "But you know, for all the times I've come here, I have never really explored the city."

"Really?" Mako asked.

Korra nodded. "I mean, I've seen the historical sights and junk. But every visit I was stuck on Air Temple Island. Once when I was eight, I got so frustrated with that, I snuck off the island. Don't really remember much about that though except for getting in a lot of trouble."

Mako suddenly turned to her with wide eyes.

"What?" Korra said taken a back. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

The firebender shook his head and turned back towards the city. "No reason, I just thought of something."

"Okay," Korra drawled as she looked at Mako with suspicion. "Anyway, I've never really explored the city. But now that I live here I fully intend to." Suddenly an idea popped into her mind and she shifted her eyes to Mako. "You know, what better way to explore the city then with a cop?"

"Go find a cop and see if they'll take you around."

"Pfft, why go find one when I have one right in front of me?"

"I thought I was only a rent a cop?" Mako asked with a raised eyebrows.

Korra gave him a dismissive wave. "Minor details, the point is, is you know the ins and outs of the city and I want to see it. Will you take me?"

"Why not ask Bolin? If anyone knows the ins and outs, he does. He probably knows more than cops."

"Oh, well I guess he could. I never really thought about it," Korra said as she tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Well there you go, you have a tour guide," Mako said.

Korra's heart deflated as she looked at Mako from her peripheral. She can't believe he completely blew her off. 'I hope he trips over a tire and lands into a volcano,' she thought bitterly before glancing down at his watch.

"Shit!" She said as she yanked his arm up and looked at the time. "Is it really four in the morning? Airbending training is in two hours."

Placing her hands on the balcony rail, preparing herself.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked as he looked at her.

Korra looked at Mako. "Going home," she said. "Tell everyone I say goodbye and tell Bolin I'll see him in the morning!" She gave him a wink before flinging herself over the rail.

"Korra no!" Mako yelled as he watched her land on the ground gracefully.

Korra looked up at Mako and gave him a smile. "See you tomorrow!" She said with a wave before running off.

* * *

Hello everyone!

I hope you liked the first chapter. This suddenly came to me and now I'm just sort of running with it. I wasn't even going to publish it to be honest, seeing how harsh our fandom tends to be towards fanfics that aren't really up to par.

But I'm willing to give it a shot.

Just so everyone knows I aged Bolin and Mako up a year.

Anyway, leave me love and let me know what you think!

Until next time!

P.S. For those of you who are following my other story, I'm working on updating it. Albeit very slowly. There is a chapter in progress so sit tight!


	2. In an Outline

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

**Recommended listening:** _In an Outline - Lotus_

* * *

Korra suppressed a yawn as she tried to keep herself from falling asleep. Less than two hours of sleep and three hours of airbending training did not mix.

Sighing the Avatar slouched her shoulders, she was bored and tired. Sitting still for meditating was not her forte. Sitting still in general was not her forte.

"If you had gotten home at a decent hour you wouldn't be this tired," Tenzin said as Korra suppressed another yawn.

Korra gave him a look. When she arrived home she was prepared for his stern lecture about how she had been irresponsible for sneaking out and that she was in a load of trouble for disobeying him. But it never came. He simply greeted her and told her that training was in an hour.

"I'm not tired," she said defiantly. "I'm bored."

"Meditating isn't about having fun, Korra," Tenzin said. "This is to teach you how to calm your mind and detach yourself from your surroundings so that you can attain a higher spiritual connection."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Well, this is still boring and I'm not reaching any spiritual connection."

"Are you even trying?" Tenzin asked.

"Of course!" Korra replied. "Do you think I'm just sitting here for fun? I can't meditate."

"Everyone can meditate, Korra. Even my brother can meditate and he fidgets more than you. You just have to try."

"I am trying!" Korra exclaimed. "I'm just not meant for meditation. I'm more of an action person," she grinned widely. "Let's finally move onto those spinning gates!"

Tenzin sighed in agitation. The airbending master knew that fighting with her was pointless; she would try to justify her actions with everything she had. They had been practicing airbending for a week now and it felt like the young Avatar was retaining nothing.

"Fine," he said tightly. "Let's move onto the gates."

The gates, Korra realized, were a huge mistake. She did not have the patience to 'be the leaf' as the large spinning planks of wood hit her one after another as she attempted to run through them.

"Come on Korra! You can do it!" Jinora cheered as she and her siblings watched as the Avatar fell on the ground after the gates spit her out.

Korra fist pumped the air from her spot on the ground as she took deep breaths. The bruises she felt forming all over her body were making it difficult for her to move. This was not her morning.

"Come on Korra," Tenzin called from the other side of the gates. "Get up and try again. Don't try to force your way through."

Korra sighed as she stood and dusted herself off. Once Jinora got the gates moving, the Avatar took a deep breath and attempted to slide through.

Again, the gates chewed her up and spit her out, leaving the Avatar a fuming mess.

Tenzin was about to tell to try again, but he could see the disappointment in her eyes. He knew she was always a good student and that she normally picked up bending fairly quickly, he had seen her train with her other mentors many times. So failing at something so early in her training must be a huge blow to her.

"It's only been a week since we began training, Korra," he said gently. "You can't master something in a week. Don't be disappointed that you aren't able to make it through the gates."

Korra looked at him with surprise before her pride made her quickly mask it. "I'm going to make it through these gates," she said and started to run through the still spinning gates. But again, the gates defeated her.

The fuming Avatar gave a cry of frustration as a gate wacked her in the ribs. Growling, she threw fire at the gates ignoring Tenzin's calls to stop.

"THAT'S A TWO THOUSAND YEAR OLD RELIC!" Tenzin hollered as Korra made her way towards him.

Let out a frustrated growl, Korra stood. "This is stupid!" She said. "It's been a week and nothing is sticking!"

"You can't just force your way through, Korra," Tenzin said just as angry. "You have to learn how to move with the currents."

"I'm trying to learn!" Korra said, "You're just a terrible teacher!"

Before Tenzin could say something, Korra stomped away, listening as Meelo reiterated her words before giving a tiny roar and destroyed the gates even further.

.0.

Korra slid her way through the open window of the brother's apartment above the arena, instantly smelling the bacon cooking on the stove.

Following the smell into the kitchen, she saw Mako turning the stove off and lifting the pan off the burner. Leaning against the archway frame, Korra crossed her arms and smirked. "Hey there City Boy," she greeted as he turned around.

The firebender gave a noise of surprise, almost dropping the pan. "Korra!" He said before his eyebrows furrowed in anger. "What are you doing here?"

Korra grinned at him. "I came for Bolin," she said as she stole a piece of bacon out of the pan. "I didn't know you could cook, how domesticated."

Mako frowned as he moved the pan away from her. "How did you even get in? The door's locked."

"But the fire escape window in the family room is open," she replied, giving him another grin.

He rolled his eyes as he placed the pan on the cooling rack, mumbling to himself how he should keep the windows closed.

Korra sat herself on one of the bar stools as she helped herself to another piece of bacon. "What time did you guys end up coming home?"

"Around six," Mako said as he made himself a plate. "It's not easy dragging Bolin away from the pretty ladies."

Korra laughed before wincing, the bruises on her ribs from the spinning gates ached.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Airbending training," Korra said as she lifted the side of her shirt and examined the bruises on her ribs. "The spinning gates beat the crap out of me and I never got the chance to heal them."

"Didn't know airbending training could be so rough," Mako said as she felt his eyes on her.

"It is when you're a novice," she said as she put her shirt down.

"But shouldn't it come easy to you? I mean, you've mastered it like a thousand times, hell you're previous life was an airbender."

"You would think it would be easy because of that," Korra said. "But nope, it's like after the predecessor dies, the avatar spirit completely forgets that it has mastered the elements before and makes its new human form suffer through the rigorous training all over again. It's very tiring."

"Sounds like a drag," Mako said as he placed the food on a plate. "Can't you ask your other lives for help?"

Korra blew air from her teeth and rolled her eyes. "I've tired. But I apparently I haven't reached a spiritual connection yet so I currently can't get a hold of them."

She saw Mako's lips twitch from an amused smile as he looked down at the food, making Korra's heart speed up at the fact that she made him smile.

The smile dropped from his lips as he looked at her again, his face back to being stoic. "You better go wake Bo, otherwise he'll sleep all day and tomorrow is his homework day so he won't be able to go out."

Korra's heart dropped as he dismissed her again. "Oh, um, right," she said as she stood. "Thanks for the bacon."

Walking out of the kitchen, she climbed the small stairs and followed the loud snores coming from one of the bedrooms.

"Bo?" She called gently as she pushed the door open. The shades were closed, making the room dark, but what the Avatar could tell was that the room was messy. Clothes and school books were strewn everywhere. Posters of probenders and pin up girls covered his walls. His laptop was laying at the foot of his bed and Korra knew that with one swift kick, Bolin would probably knock it off breaking it. She was surprised it hasn't already happened.

"Bolin," she whispered as she tip-toed over to him and moved the laptop off the bed, lest he really does kick it off.

Shaking him gently she called his name again. But the earthbender made no indication that he heard her.

"Bolin!" She said loudly but he still didn't move the only thing he did was snore louder.

The Avatar began to try everything she could to wake him up. Clapping her hands, shaking him, opening his blinds, but the earthbender still didn't wake.

Placing her hands on her hips, she was about to go ask his brother for help, when Mako's voice could be heard from down stairs loudly stating that breakfast was ready.

Bolin was up in a flash, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light. "Breakfast?" He asked before his eyes landed on Korra and a smile graced his face. "With Korra."

Korra laughed. "All it takes is to yell 'breakfast is ready' and you're up?"

"What can I say?" Bolin said as he stood. "Food makes my world go round."

The Avatar shook her head as she threw a shirt at him. "Get ready; you're taking me around the city."

"I am?" Bolin asked with a cocked eyebrow as they walked out of his room and towards the stairs.

"Yup," Korra said as she followed Bolin down the stairs. "I thought that you were such a great tour guide when you showed me the campus that I decided to try you out around town."

Bolin plunked himself down at the small kitchen table and tucked himself in. "I'd love to!"

"You can't Bo, we have practice all day for the game tonight," Mako said.

Korra gave Mako an angry look. "Why did you tell me that before I woke him?"

Mako took a sip of his tea and shrugged. "Slipped my mind."

The Avatar glared at him before looking back at Bolin as he groaned in indignation.

"I hate day long trainings. It's the day of the match, we should rest up, not waste our energy training. Besides, hanging with Korra is a lot more fun than hanging with you and Hasook."

Mako rolled his eyes. "This is the last semi-final Bolin, we need to practice. If we screw this up we screw our chances for the finals. You can hang out with Korra tomorrow."

"Damn," Bolin muttered before turning to Korra and giving her a sad smile. "Sorry Korra, maybe tomorrow?"

Korra pursed her lips to the side in disappointment. "Can't tomorrow is study day. Next weekend?"

Bolin smiled with a mouth full of food. "Neft weekend!" He affirmed.

Korra gave him a smile as she leaned back in her chair. Today was going to be a boring day after all.

.0.

"Are we really having this argument again?" Korra said as she crossed her arms, glaring her mentor down.

"Yes, we are," Tenzin said. "You've only been to one game and already it affected your training."

Korra rolled her eyes. "It wasn't the game that affected my training; it was the fact that the training was boring. You know, you once told me when I was younger to not judge something before you try it. Why are you judging probending when you haven't even been to a game?"

"Because it's—

"A mockery to traditional bending, blah, blah, blah," Korra said as she finished his sentence. "Times are changing, Tenzin, I should learn modern bending too and what better way than to watch probending?"

"Bending is not all physicality, Korra, its spirituality too and nowhere in that game is there spirituality."

"You shouldn't judge probending if you haven't tried it or at least seen it. Once you've seen a game, let me know, then we can have a discussion on whether or not probending is a mockery to bending and if there is any spirituality in that game. Until then, I have a game to watch."

.0.

Korra followed the path to the Fire Ferrets locker room hearing the commotion coming from within. Right as she was about to open the door and ask what's going on, the door slammed open and an angry Hasook stormed out.

Walking into the locker room she noticed the looks on the brother's faces. "What's going on?"

"That no good Hasook just quit the team," Bolin said.

"What?!" Korra asked with surprise.

"He couldn't take the criticism, so he got mad and quit."

Mako sighed, "There goes our chance for the finals."

Before Korra could think she spoke. "I'll take his place!" She said.

"What?" Both brothers asked at the same time.

"I'll take his place. I'm a waterbender and I sort of have the rules down."

"That's a great idea!" Bolin said as he stood and hugged her.

"No way," Mako said as he looked at them.

"Fire Ferrets, the game starts in ten minutes!" The referee said as he poked his head in.

"Mako, we need a third person or we're disqualified. Korra is a waterbender."

"She lacks the training. I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool."

"Training doesn't matter!" Bolin said. "She's the Avatar; her skills will exceed the other teams. We need her."

"Avatar or not, she's a risk," Mako said. "She barely has the rules down and her temper will no doubt cause us points."

"Hey!" Korra said in offend. "I do not have a temper."

"Really? Tell it to my phone."

Before they could start to argue Bolin got between them. "Listen!" He said putting his hands up. "This is our only chance at the finals, Mako. We have a _master_ waterbender willing to help us out. Why let that slip by when we need it?"

Mako gave a dejected sigh, "Fine. But let us do all of the work."

Korra couldn't keep the excited squeal in as she jumped up and gave Mako a hug. "Just let me change!"

.0.

The Fire Ferrets and the Badgermole's were tied. The Avatar was beginning to think that pro-bending was much easier than airbending, at least until she was hit with a spinning earth coin that was flying at forty miles an hour.

Korra felt herself being thrown back into zone three, her foot dangling off the edge of the platform. Looking at the smiling earthbender from the opposite team, Korra stood and angrily threw three earth coins back at him, successfully knocking him over the side.

Before she could smile in satisfaction the referee blew his whistle and held up a yellow fan. "Foul!" he yelled as he looked angrily down at Korra.

"WHAT!?" Korra asked as steam came from her mouth.

"Unnecessary roughness towards opponent and…using a different element?" The referee said confusion on his face before someone whispered to him that she was the Avatar. The referee nodded before holding up the yellow fan again. "The Fire Ferrets receive a penalty for unnecessary roughness, move back one zone."

"What about the using the different element?" The earthbending team captain on the opposing team asked.

"There is no rule that states that you cannot use a different element, but let that be a warning Avatar Korra," the referee said. "Next time you use another element besides water the Fire Ferrets will be disqualified."

"It's not fair that they have the Avatar one their team anyway," The waterbender said.

"Why?" Mako asked. "Jealous that she's a better bender? If you weren't so sloppy Aauk maybe you would actually be able to score for once."

"Why you—' Haku started towards Mako but the referee stopped it.

"Enough," the referee said. "Or I'll disqualify both teams. There is no rules stating who can and cannot play. The Avatar is allowed to continue playing, but she is ONLY allowed to use waterbending. Understood?"

Both teams nodded.

"Take your place, the next round is starting," The referee said before blowing his whistle.

"Keep your temper in check!" Mako hissed as they took their places in zone two.

"Bite me," Korra hissed back before the bell rang and earth coins were being thrown at her.

The Badgermole's earthbender signaled her out again, throwing coin after coin at her. She dodged them with ease, bending water at him with lightning speed. But she wasn't fast enough as one earth coin slammed right into her abdomen, knocking her back again and taking the breath right out of her.

Lifting herself from the ground, she sat on her knees and tried to catch her breath. From her peripheral she saw the captain getting ready to throw another coin at her, but before it could hit her, Mako threw himself in front of her, taking the blow. Korra watched as he flew right off the platform and into the waters below.

"Mako!" She yelled.

Her yelled distracted Bolin, making him look towards her. Before Korra knew it, she was watching him fly off the platform too as Aauk blasted water at him.

Looking at the Bodgermole's, Korra felt her anger strike up again as they gave her cocky smirks.

Growling, she stood and felt the water surge from below at her command. She began to blast powerful water disks at them, smiling in satisfaction as they each were knocked back into zones two and three.

The waterbender was the first to fall over the edge as Korra kicked a ball of water at him, his reflexes too slow to defend himself against the Avatar's fast movements. Then it was the firebender, her fire wall wasn't enough to block the water that blasted through, knocking her into the water. And finally, it was the earthbender, his petrified look made Korra smile. "Not so tough now are you, big guy?" She taunted before throwing water disks at him.

The team captain slowly moved back into zone three with each throw from the Avatar. It wasn't until he was at the very edge did Korra stomp her foot, rooting her to the ground, and throw a large powerful stream of water at the earthbender, sending him into the water.

The bell dinged as the crowd cheered wildly, the master of ceremonies announcing that the Avatar had saved the team and won the game and that the Fire Ferrets were going to the finals.

Korra felt herself smile as her teammates ran over to her, both with wide smiles. "You did it!" Bolin said as he brought her into a hug and spun her around, making her laugh.

Once he put her down she looked at Mako. "How was that Mr. Doubtful?"

"Not bad," he replied.

Korra rolled her eyes and looked at Bolin. "What does it take to impress him?"

"Hey, I said not bad," Mako said. "You still have a lot of practice to do."

"So I'm an official team member now?" She asked with excited eyes.

Mako shrugged. "Yeah I guess. Can't beat having the Avatar on your team. "

Bolin gave a loud whoop as he brought them into a group hug. "Watch out world! The Fire Ferrets are about to take over."

.0.

The morning sun warmed Korra as a cold wind blew by, rustling her hair. Walking over to the training area, she saw Tenzin and some acolytes putting the gates back together.

Korra looked at her mentor and immediately felt guilty. From his demeanor she could tell he was angry. She destroyed his gates, called him a terrible teacher and she disobeyed him when she snuck out. She had known him almost all of her life, he was always there for her and even welcomed her into his home and she repaid him by being a brat because something wasn't going the way she wanted.

Sighing, she walked over to him and began helping put the gates back up. She saw his look of surprise before helping her lift a gate.

"I'm sorry for destroying your gates and calling you a terrible teacher," she said quietly.

Tenzin looked at her. "I'm sorry too," he said. "In order to teach someone patience you have to have patience."

"I deserved it, I was frustrated at myself and I took it out on you," Korra said lifting another gate.

"And I deserved being called a terrible teacher.

"No you didn't," she said before smiling. "I was tired and cranky."

Tenzin smiled as they lifted a gate. There were a few moments of silence as the two put the gates back together.

"I went to the probending game last night," Tenzin said not looking at her.

Korra's heart stopped. "You did?"

"I heard the game over the radio and your name popped up. They were saying that you were playing the game. Of course I was angry and had down there to bring you home. But as I stood there watching I realized, I was right; it is affecting your airbending training, but in the right way."

The Avatar almost dropped the gate she was holding. "What?"

"Those dodging and evading moves you were doing when the earthbender attacked you, those were airbending moves."

Korra couldn't stop the smile from forming. "Really?"

Tenzin nodded. "I was impressed, looks like some of the training is sticking."

Korra smiled wide. "So you approve of probending then?"

"I don't approve of it per se, but it isn't as horrible as I thought it was."

Korra put the last gate in its hole. "I'm going to go study now," she said as she began to back up. "I'm glad you like probending cause I kinda sorta officially joined the Fire Ferrets and we have a championship coming up. I'll be in the library!"

By the time Tenzin registered what Korra had just said she was already gone.

.0.

The weeks began to pass by in a flash. Full of school, airbending training, and probending training, Korra felt like she didn't have time to breathe. But she loved it.

Korra slid her way through the open window with familiar ease, hearing the masculine laugh of Bolin coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning," she sang as she waltzed into the kitchen.

"Morning," the brothers greeted, not fazed that she had come in unannounced. She had been doing it all week, it was like a routine.

Korra stood in front of Bolin with her hands on her hips. "Alright mister, off your keister, our tour of the city is long overdue."

Bolin looked at her guiltily, "I already have plans," he started. "I promised Maiko I'd help her with her government homework."

"Really?" Korra said as her bravado deflated . "But you promised."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd want to go today. Please don't hate me."

"Too late," she said as she sat down and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry," Bolin drawled before looking at Mako. "Have Mako take you, he has the day off," he said as he pointed to Mako, who was sitting at the counter reading the daily newspaper.

"I asked him the first night I met him and he said no," Korra said as she leaned back on the chair and crossed her arms. "He probably won't take me anyway."

"I never said no," Mako said taking a sip of his tea. "I just asked why you didn't ask Bolin. Besides, you never asked if I'd take you today so how would you know if I will say yes or no. "

"So you'll take me then!?" Korra asked with excited eyes as she turned and looked at him.

Mako shrugged and nodded. "Sure."

Korra tried not to look too excited as she turned back around, but she couldn't control the smile that broke out on her face. Something that did not go unnoticed by Bolin.

.0.

"You better wear something to disguise yourselves," Bolin said as he forcefully pushed them out of the door. "Otherwise the paparazzi will follow your every move, like they did to us when we went out for ice cream last Wednesday."

"I don't really have anything but this," Korra said as she tugged at her favorite sweater.

Bolin looked around before smiling and grabbing the red scarf around Mako's neck. "Wear this."

"Bo!" Mako said as he halted the earthbender's movements.

Bolin tugged his arm back and rolled his eyes. "Mako, relax. It's not going to be far from you. Besides, I'm sure dad wouldn't have minded."

He wrapped the scarf around Korra's neck before placing his sunglasses and a beanie on her. "Good thing it's a bit cold outside," he teased. He looked over them before smiling, "You two have fun now!" he said before slamming the door shut.

Korra and Mako looked at each other before shrugging.

"So where do we go first, Cool Guy?"

They spent the day roaming around the city as Mako showed her the sights. He showed her his favorite hole in the wall café, his favorite bar, and even his favorite arcade.

"What do you think of these?" Korra asked as she tried on a pair of silly sunglasses making Mako smile.

They were roaming around the outdoor mall as Mako told her what the certain districts of the city were. She was thoroughly enjoying his company, even though they had been probending together for weeks, she still knew nothing about him. Whenever she would ask a question about himself, he would always give a short answer with no detail and he never asked her anything about herself. He was completely opposite of his brother, who was an open book and wanted to know everything about her as possible.

But despite the fact that Mako still showed no interest in her, which still made the Avatar's heart drop in sadness, spending alone time with him was nice. His was smart and witty, something she never noticed when they were arguing during probending practice.

The nice afternoon came to a screeching halt though, when she heard it- a small click of a camera. Pulling her hood up, she hid her face deeper into Mako's scarf around her neck.

"Mako," she whispered harshly as she spotted the photographer hiding in the bushes near them. She knew that if there was one, there were bound to be many more.

"Hmm?" He replied as he studied a vinyl.

"We have the go," she mumbled.

"What?" He asked as he put the disk down and looked at her.

She motioned with her eyes to the not so subtle man in the bushes. "We have to go. Now."

Realization dawned on Mako as they slowly began moving, the clicking of the camera becoming more rapid.

"Korra!" The photographer shouted and suddenly thousands of clicks sounded as a herd of paparazzi appeared out of nowhere.

"Run!" Korra said as she started to run, listening as the photographers called her name.

Korra ignored them as she and Mako turned a corner.

"Where are we going?" Mako shouted at her as they ran.

Korra looked around she had no idea where they were. "I have no clue where I am!"

She felt Mako grab her hand as he began to run faster, the paparazzi still calling her name. "Come on, follow me!" He said as he dragged Korra with him.

They dodged the satomobiles as the crossed the street ignoring the angry horns that were being blown at them.

Running into a small shop, they plastered themselves against a wall, slowly peeking their heads around to see if they were being followed. When they noticed they weren't they took a breath.

"Is it always like this with you?" Mako asked as they breathed heavily.

"You have no idea," Korra said until she heard the camera shutters again. "Go!"

They ran through the store, smiling at the customers they were running around as the paparazzi called Korra's name.

Running out of the back door, they apologized to the store's manager as they ran by and jumped over the fence.

"Come on!" Mako said as he laughed, grabbing Korra's hand again as they ran.

The chase became more of a game as Korra and Mako found ways to avoid them. Both of them laughing as the herd got smaller and smaller.

It was a relief to Korra though, when they hopped onto a city trolley and watched as the paparazzi gave up following them. With a smile, the Avatar and the firebender gave the remaining paparazzi the finger and waved as the trolley turned a corner.

The two sat down and tried to catch their breaths. "That was insane," Mako said as he laughed.

"I've been going through that my whole life," Korra said. "I'm sorry you had to endure that."

Mako shrugged as he leaned back. "I guess that's just what Bo and I will have to put up with now that we're friends with the Avatar."

Korra's heart leapt. "So we're friends now? And here I thought you hated my guts."

"You're not so bad," the firbender said as he gave her a smile and put his arm around the back of their seat.

Korra said nothing as she looked at the window, trying to smash down the smile that was beginning to form.

.0.

"If you follow this trail, we call this Founder's Trail, it takes you to all of the historic sites," Mako said as he trailed his long fingers along the purple line. They sat under a large shaded tree in the park, examining a city map as the firbender explained to the Avatar that now that she was residing in Republic city, she should know which trails to follow in case the paparazzi begin to chase after her again. "Follow this one, University Trail" his finger trailed a yellow one, "and it'll take you the university, no matter where you are in the city."

The firebender looked at Korra and smiled, watching as she memorized the road names. He quickly looked back down at the map as she looked up. "And this one," he traced a long red line, "It'll take you to the bending arena."

'Towards you,' Korra wanted to say but she just nodded her head. She still couldn't help but feel elated at his small proclamation that he considered them friends. She knew it was pathetic and a little foolish, they really didn't know each other, but there was something about him that drew the Avatar towards him. 'Maybe I'm right and you are my soul mate,' she thought before looking at him.

"Thank you, Mako," she said. "If it weren't for you I would've been bombarded with paparazzi in the middle of the city."

Make gave her a one shoulder shrug. "It was nothing. I just wonder how you've put up with it all these years."

It was Korra's turn to shrug. "I guess that they've just always been around, I kind of gotten used to it. It didn't really bother me until they started spreading rumors about me. But that's just what I have to go through."

"Can't you get a restraining order or something?"

Korra shook her head. "My parents tried everything when I was younger. But it's really no use; they find a way to get close. One person even snuck into my compound once and took a picture of me changing."

Mako looked at her. "What?" He asked and she noticed that he almost sounded angry.

"Yeah, he climbed over the wall and bypassed the White Lotus. No one would have even noticed he was there if it wasn't for my polar bear dog Naga."

"That's unbelievable," Mako said.

"What's unbelievable is getting blood out of a polar bear dog's fur," she said and laughed at Mako's look of horror.

"I'm kidding," she said.

"Why don't the White Lotus do something about the paparazzi?"

The Avatar guffawed. "Where you not just listening? The White Lotus are a bunch of morons. I end up just taking care of the paparazzi myself."

"At least now you have Bolin and me to help," Mako said as he put an arm around her shoulder.

Korra smiled, the elated feeling coming back tenfold as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Now I've got you guys," she said.

Mako leaned his head on hers and Korra closed her eyes with another smile as butterflies erupted in her stomach. 'I think I really like you,' she thought as she enjoyed this moment of peacefulness.

But little did she know, thirty yards out of sight, someone was snapping a picture of them.

* * *

For those of you who have seen the last two episodes on Nick, I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT MAKORRA ISN'T ENDGAME!

***Beware spoilers*** I was so heart broken when they officially ended it. I know that they need to go their separate ways because they both need to grow and learn and mature. But they better end up together in the end. Or I'm going to be super pissed. And they better not throw in any of that Masami crap in Book 3. Not that I don't love Asami cause I do, but I just think that the whole love triangle thing between Team Avatar needs to stop. Let them all be single for a while.

Other than that I. Freaking. LOVED IT! I think those last two episodes were among my favorite in the series. And I'm so glad Studio Mir is back. They're animation is flawless. I can't wait until book 3. And Bryan said we might not have to wait too long for it to come out. At least not like we did with book 2.

Okay, enough ranting.

Thank you to everyone who favored, liked and reviewed. I really appreciate it. But in all honesty I hope more than 5 people review this time. Its a little disheartening to know that so many people read your story (yes, I can see how many people read my story) and only 5 review.

So please, even if its just to tell me I suck, please review. Like every writer on here I love getting them.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I was a little eh on it. I'm a little heart broken about my otp ship so bear with me. Oh, and I highly recommend listening to the music while reading, cause that's what I do while I write and it helps set the mood for the chapter.

Okay, okay I'm going now. But leave me some love!

Until next time,

P

P.S. Hang in there Asami lovers, she's acomin'!


End file.
